Super Star TV
Super Star TV is a TV channel that subscribes Nickelodeon and launched on January 5, 2012. Overview Super Star TV launched on January 5, 2012, watching full shows and movies for entertainment (grown-ups) that subscribes the free unlimited full episodes in 24 hours (24/7). Shows Original Programming *''Angry German Kid'' (2013-present) *''Cilia'' (2016-present) *''The Ums'' (2014-present) *''Zeke and Chris'' (2016-present) Acquired Programming *''Adventure Time'' (2013-present) *''Almost Naked Animals'' (2012-present) *''ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks'' (2015-present) *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' (2012-present) *''Angry Birds Toons'' (2014-present) *''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' (2016-present) *''Breadwinners'' (2014-present) *''Camp Lakebottom'' (2014-present) *''Clarence'' (2014 TV series; 2014-present) *''The Day My Butt Went Psycho!'' (2014-present) *''Detentionaire'' (2016-present) *''Digimon Fusion'' (2014-present) *''Dinofroz'' (2016-present) *''Dr. Dimensionpants!'' (2016-present) *''Endangered Species'' (2016-present) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2012-present) *''Future Card Buddyfight'' (2015-present) *''George of the Jungle'' (2016-present) *''Get Ace'' (2016-present) *''Gravity Falls'' (2012-present) *''Grojband'' (2015-present) *''Harvey Beaks'' (2015-present) *''Horrible Histories'' (2015-present) *''Inspector Gadget'' (2015-present) *''Johnny Test'' (2013-present) *''Littlest Pet Shop'' (2013-present) *''Looped'' (2015-present) *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' (2014-present) *''Nerds and Monsters'' (2014-present) *''Numb Chucks'' (2014-present) *''Packages from Planet X'' (2013-present) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2012-present) *''Pig Goat Banana Cricket'' (2015-present) *''Pirate Express'' (2015-present) *''Pokémon'' (all series; 2012-present) *''Power Rangers'' (2012-present) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2016 TV series; 2016-present) *''Rabbids Invasion'' (2013-present) *''Regular Show'' (2013-present) *''Sanjay and Craig'' (2013-present) *''Scaredy Squirrel'' (2012-present) *''Sidekick'' (2013-present) *''Sonic Boom'' (2015-present) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (2012-present) *''Steven Universe'' (2014-present) *''Supernoobs'' (2016-present) *''Teen Titans Go!'' (2013-present) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012 TV series; 2012-present) *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2015-present) *''Uncle Grandpa'' (2013-present) *''Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production'' (2016-present) *''We Bare Bears'' (2015-present) *''Welcome to the Wayne'' (2016-present) *''Yo-Kai Watch'' (2016-present) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V'' (2016-present) Former Programming *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2013-15) *''Beyblade: Shogun Steel'' (2013-15) *''Beywheelz: BeyRaiders'' (2013-15) *''League of Super Evil'' (2014-16) *''Rated A for Awesome'' (2014-16) *''Total Drama All-Stars'' (2013-15) *''Total Drama: Pahkitew Island'' (2014-16) *''Total Drama: Revenge of the Island'' (2012-14) *''Transformers: Prime'' (2013-15) *''Transformers: Rescue Bots'' (2012-14) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (2012-14) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' (2013-15) Overnight Block Programming *''Attack on Titan'' (2015-present) *''Axe Cop'' (2015-present) *''Beware the Batman'' (2014-present) *''Black Lagoon'' (2016-present) *''Blue Exorcist'' (2016-present) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (2015-present) *''Crash Canyon'' (2016-present) *''Eureka Seven'' (2016-present) *''Fugget About It'' (2015-present) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2016-present) *''Hellsing Ultimate'' (2016-present) *''Immortal Grand Prix'' (2015-present) *''Inuyasha'' (2015-present) *''Inuyasha The Final Act'' (2016-present) *''Kill la Kill'' (2016-present) *''Samurai 7'' (2016-present) *''Soul Eater'' (2015-present) *''Space Dandy'' (2015-present) *''Sword Art Online'' (2015-present) *''Sword Art Online II'' (2016-present) *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' (2015-present) *''Two Nuts and a Richard'' (2016-present) Other Programming *''The Bagel Show'' (2012-present) *''Chrome's Show of Chromeyness'' (2014-present) *''Eli Shmow'' (2015-present) *''Fish'' (2016-present) *''Otto The Oreo'' (2016-present) *''Polar'' (2015-present) *''Risky Frizz'' (2016-present) *''Y-Guy'' (2013-present) Blocks New Thursdays There are new episodes of The Amazing World of Gumball, Teen Titans Go!, Clarence, Adventure Time coming this Thursday. New Episodes on Saturday There are new episodes of SpongeBob SquarePants, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Breadwinners, Sanjay and Craig, Phineas and Ferb coming this Saturday. Cartoon Worldwide Cartoon Worldwide airs in the morning during Super Star TV on Sunday. DC Nation DC Nation airs at night during Super Star TV on Friday. Gallery Logos Super Star TV Logo.png|January 5, 2012-June 15, 2014 Super Star TV Logo (2014).svg|June 15, 2014-present Screen Bugs You can add some! SUPERSTARTVBUGCARTOONWORLDWIDE2014.png SUPERSTARTVBUGGARYTHESNAIL2014.png Suggestions Please suggest your shows for EVERYONE!!! Example: SpongeBob SquarePants (Jcpag2010) PLEASE DO NOT SUGGEST AN EXAMPLE BECAUSE IT'S ALREADY THERE! ''(See: Acquired Programing)'' *SpongeBob SquarePants (Jcpag2010) ACCEPTED! Category:Channels Category:Nermal's Shows Category:TV channels Category:Super Star TV Category:Nicktoons Category:Nick Channel Category:Nicktoons Channels Category:TV Channels Category:Jcpag2010